


For The Last Time, William!

by illsanity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: SHORT ONE SHOT:William has been pestering Chris all day, and Chris is finally fed up. Too bad he forgot to read the caller ID when Eva calls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some tumblr prompt about yelling something over the phone to the wrong person or something???

Chris was finally able to get the words in his head down onto paper. That was amazing since he’d been staring at his computer screen for twenty minutes trying to write this essay and of course, his phone started to ring. William had already called him so many times in the past hour, and now he was beyond pissed. Some people actually wanted to learn, excel in university, and get a good job. Was that so hard to understand?

“For fuck's sake William, you don’t have the yeast infection! Just buy some better underwear!” Chris said, picking up the call.

“Uhm, I was going to ask if you could help me with my History revision, but it’s nice to know William doesn’t have the yeast infection…” Not William’s voice trailed.

“Shit. Eva. I’m sorry, William’s called me twenty times in the past hour, and I’m trying to write an essay, and I thought you were him.” He sighed, massaging his temple.

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Eva laughed. “But, what’s this about William having a yeast infection? And why does he need new underwear?” Eva asked.

“You need help with History right? I’ll be over as soon as I’m done my essay. Which I would’ve been done an hour ago if not for all these phone calls…” Chris retorted.

Eva laughed again, “ok.”

“By the way,” she added, “you could just turn your phone off.”

Chris hung up and turned off his phone.

He really should’ve thought of that earlier.


End file.
